This invention relates to the remote control of radio signals in so far as to provide wireless remote control of tuning and plural function control of radio receivers, including the mixing of an auxiliary intelligence signal into the incoming signal, separating a mono signal to a plural channel stereo signal, creating new signals for reproducing a live music sound stemming from the original baseband signal which may be heard in mono or stereo, eliminating the voice or music signal as a function of listener preference.